It Had To Be You
by Alora Garofallou
Summary: A sequel to Beautifully, Unexpected You! Can be read individually. Owen and Teddy's wedding day is finally here, along with a few other surprises along the way. Enjoy! REVIEWS WELCOME!
1. Wedding Bells

It was a beautiful, crisp, late September morning. Owen Hunt and Teddy Altman were about to embark on yet another adventure together, their wedding day. Many of their friends and colleagues expressed with their well wishes that they should have done this a long time ago but, timing had not always played in their favor.

Realizing he loved her all those years ago in Iraq, Owen chose to never act on his feelings for his best friend. He wanted to be faithful to his then fiancé, Beth, despite all the encouragement from his fellow soldiers to "go and get his girl," Teddy. And trust me, he wanted to. All he ever imagined was wrapping his arms around her, confessing his love and getting on a plane home, to be free from all the turmoil of what they had been through in war together, and settle down. But that is not how things happened, and over time he feared they never would.

Through years of love triangles, half baked declarations and broken hearts Teddy and Owen thought they were done, forever. And they were, until a tiny someone had brought them back together, their unborn daughter. Annabelle, who was now approaching two-years-old already, was conceived on a spur of the moment 24-hour trip made by her father. Owen was informed by his ex-wife Amelia Shepperd, that he and Teddy belonged together once and for all, and he needed to go to her. So he did, jumping on a plane to Germany that very same day to profess his love for his best friend. When Teddy swung the door open revealing Owen, she was in shock, never imagining what she was about to hear, do or say. As the night went on she continued to feel hesitant about this new relationship, but she was immensely happy, until Owen revealed that Amelia was the one to tell him to go to her.

He didn't realize it on his own. And that stung her like a knife right through her chest. She could barely breathe when she further discovered he had slept with Amelia the night before he slept with her.

She was done. She felt like nothing to him anymore. Meaningless.

Despite Owen's protesting, Teddy kicked him out, never wanting to see him again. That was until a short six weeks later, when she discovered the tiny human inside her that was on its way, she knew it couldn't be the end. And it was not.

Against all odds, Teddy and Owen reconciled, ecstatic over the impending arrival of their baby. And it wasn't just the baby that brought them together, it was years of love, friendship and loyalty for one another. Annabelle was born on December 18, and just shy of her first birthday her parents found out they were expecting twins due in late Spring, later born to be a boy and a girl who them they named Genevieve and Daniel.

And now the happy couple were preparing for the second best day of their lives, their children's birthdays coming first on the list.

"Arizona!? Where's my vail, where's my bouquet?" Teddy asked her best friend frantically.

"It's right here, silly. Take a breath." Arizona said smiling, handing her the vail with one hand, and holding little Genevieve in her other arm. "And your bouquet is propped up all nice over there." Arizona gestured towards the window where sunflowers and bright red roses were placed perfectly together in a gorgeous bouquet.

"God she looks so precious in her little dress, Arizona." Teddy said gushing over her newborn daughter. "She reminds me so much of Annabelle when she was that little." Teddy smiled, stroking her chubby cheek.

Arizona beamed at her. She couldn't believe the woman she befriended ten years ago was now a mother of three, and about to get married to the man she was trying to distract her from in the ER.

"Oh, hey, where's Callie with the vows?" Teddy once again went into a panic.

"She'll be right back. Honey, relax! It's your wedding day. It's all good." Arizona smiled, reassuring her.

Teddy relaxed once again, took a breath and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to come across as conceited but she was in awe of herself. It was more the fact that she couldn't believe she was actually here and this was happening. She had three beautiful children and in less than an hour she'd be walking down the aisle and marrying Owen Hunt, the love of her life. She also looked very beautiful. She struggled quite a bit with her self image after giving birth to the twins, even though Owen told her everyday how beautiful she was, she wasn't buying it most of the time.

She admired her fitted, pearl white silk strapless dress, with subtle rose gold beads and trim from the waist up. Her hair was half pinned up with tiny crystal flowers, creating somewhat of a crown around her head, and the rest of her loose blonde curls hung around her tan shoulders.

"Mama pweety, Ca-Ca!" Annabelle suddenly appeared in the doorway, pointing at Teddy and holding Callie's hand, while Callie cradled sleeping baby Daniel in her other arm.

"I can't get enough of these kids, Ted!" Callie exclaimed bringing Annabelle over to her mother.

Annabelle started up at her mother, in awe, who was even taller in her heels.

"Aw, my sweet baby girl you look beautiful!" Teddy said running her fingers through her daughters wavy strawberry-blonde hair. Annabelle wore a pale pink dress, matching with her baby sister, which had a sparkly rose gold skirt because she wanted her and Genevieve to be mommy's princesses.

Teddy looked up to see her newborn son had woken up, looking around in confusion and fussing a bit.

"And oh, my little fireball. You look so handsome!" Teddy took Daniel from Callie's arms and cradled her little boy in his adorable little suit.

"Okay Ted, I'm going to take the kids and bring them to Evelyn okay? We have to finish getting you ready to walk down that aisle! I'll be right back!" Arizona said taking Daniel.

"I'll help you babe!" Callie jumped in taking Genevieve in one arm, and Annabelle by the hand.

As two of her closest friends walked out of the bridal suite with her children, Teddy just stood rooted to the spot, smiling with tears in her eyes.

Less than an hour later, it was time. Miranda Bailey, Teddy's maid of honor, had just arrived at the last minute. But of course, she was late due to the fact that she was pulled into an emergency surgery and saved a life so, Teddy didn't mind.

"Are you ready?" Miranda asked before lining everyone up to walk down the aisle.

"I am." Teddy said confidently.

Miranda beamed. "Okay then, lets get you two married."

It felt like the longest thirty seconds of her life, waiting for her turn to walk down the aisle, but it came before she knew it. As she positioned herself in the doorway, taking a deep breath, she began to walk down the aisle at a steady pace, smiling at her guests and then looking towards her husband to be, who was smiling so big, fighting back tears. His best man Nathan Riggs was fighting back tears as well, he and Owen's sister had recently got married themselves.

Teddy fought back the urge to cry herself as stepped up to face Owen.

"You look beautiful babe." He whispered.

Teddy smiled shyly, and quickly wiped away a tear that escaped down her right cheek.

Teddy and Owen exchanged their own hand written vows, promised to love one another for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do them part. And then they finally said, "I do."

Everyone cheered, wiping away tears, clapping and whistling for the newly weds. The twins, who had slept through the entire ceremony were awakened by the cheering and of course started wailing. And in classic Teddy and Owen style, they stopped and grabbed one baby each and carried them with them back down the aisle, along with little Annabelle skipping ahead of them, leading the way.

That night after a beautiful reception held at a large beach house near the water, Teddy and Owen were snuggling in their favorite spot by the fire in their family room, immensely happy.

"Today was perfect, you are perfect." Owen whispered, kissing the top of Teddy's head.

"It was. I'm so glad everyone could make it, especially Arizona and Callie." Teddy replied.

"I know! I'm glad they finally were able to come out here, meet Annabelle and the twins!" said Owen.

Teddy just smiled back up at him, and nestled into him closer. Teddy was feeling unbelievably grateful for this life that she had acquired. She had a wonderful husband and father to her children, the perfect man to spend the rest of her life with. She had three gorgeous, happy and healthy children right upstairs. And she had her Co-Head of Cardio position at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, she didn't think life could get any better.

Time was flying by. It was already Teddy and Owen's one year wedding anniversary. The twins were a little over a year old, two of the sweetest and happiest kids, they were two pees in a pod and were glued to their big sister Annabelle of course . Annabelle was approaching three-years-old and had just started pre-school in the early fall. The family of five were extremely happy but, Owen had some things in mind.

The couple was out having a romantic dinner at a fancy restaurant in downtown Seattle without the kids for their anniversary, a surprise organized by some of their colleagues. As they were finishing some delicious chocolate cake they shared, Owen wiped his mouth, cleared his throat and proposed something to his wife.

"Hey,Teddy, I've been thinking. What do you say we try for one more?" He asked eagerly.

"Another what, baby?" She asked, a little stunned.

"If you don't want to, that's fine! I'm perfectly happy with three. It's just something I've been thinking about." He said, looking down and poking awkwardly at the unfinished cake.

"Me too." Teddy said.

Owen looked up, surprised, and smiled.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." Teddy smiled. "I've been wanting one more, but just one more! Then I'm done!" She laughed.

"Okay!" Owen said throwing his hands in the air. "Then, we're going to start trying then?"

"Just tell me when and where." Teddy said with a smirk.

It only took three months for Teddy to become pregnant with baby number four, their first planned child. The couple was ecstatic, as well as the kids. Annabelle would talk to the baby constantly. The twins were a little confused at first, but as Teddy's belly grew bigger everyday they started to get that there was a baby in there. This time around Owen and Teddy decided that they wanted to know what they were having ahead of time.

"Okay you two, are you ready?" Carina asked at their 20 week ultrasound.

"Yes!" They responded in unison.

"Congratulations you two. It's a little boy." Carina said smiling and turning the monitor.

Owen and Teddy were thrilled about having another boy. Two boys and two girls, it was perfect. Teddy worked endlessly until she was almost 38 weeks pregnant, even though Owen wanted her to slow down a bit but she brushed him off, saying that she worked basically until she gave birth to their other children. She'd be fine.

One day, Teddy was in surgery and trying to ignore the sharp pains in her abdomen while she did an aortic repair, she figured they were just Braxton Hicks. But suddenly, she yelled out in pain and collapsed to the floor, blood pooling all around her.

Teddy was suffering from a placental abruption. The cause was unknown but she was taken in for an emergency C-Section right away. Owen was beside himself, by her side the entire time. After baby Altman-Hunt was born, Teddy began hemorrhaging fast.

"We're losing her!" Dr. Jameson, the newest Neo-Natal Surgeon at Grey Sloan yelled.

Owens heart was racing, he was crying. As he held his new son, who was born perfectly healthy he was watching his wife slowly fading away, fighting for her life.

"Come on Teddy! Don't do this. Don't do this. I can't live without you." He looked down at their new baby who didn't even have a name yet. "We need you."

Several hours later, Teddy woke to the sound of beeping monitors and sweet baby gurgles. Her abdomen was so sore, despite all of the pain medication she was on.

"What happened?" She said groggily. "Did I? Did I have the baby?" She asked, puzzled, sitting up and groaning from the pain she was not expecting.

"Hey, hey lie back relax. Honey, this is our son." Owen smiled and revealed their new baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket, and placed him gently in Teddys arms.

"Hey, you." Teddy said weakly and teared up seeing her sweet little boy for the first time. He opened his bright green eyes and looked right into hers as soon as he heard her voice.

"Teddy, Dr. Jameson and Carina are going to come in and talk to you soon but you collapsed because of a placental abruption and they took the baby out via emergency C-Section and he's fine but, there was a complication." Owen said softly.

"What kind of complication? Owen just tell me." She said sternly.

"Well, after they took him out there was a lot of bleeding still. Your uterine artery burst and, they had to perform a hysterectomy to stop the hemorrhage." He said slowly.

A hysterectomy. She could never have any more children. She knew that this baby would be her last, but now there was no choice, no option ever again. This baby was their last.

"I'm so sorry honey, but I'm so glad you're okay and that he's okay. I was so scared we were going to lose you." Owen said, stroking Teddys hair and then his sons.

"It's okay, babe. I'm glad I'm here too. The thought of missing out on me this little boys life, I can't even bear the thought of it. And… we knew he would be our last, it's…it's okay." Teddy said and placed a soft kiss on her sons cheek.

"What should we name him?" Owen said brushing a finger on the baby's sweet little newborn nose.

"I was thinking...Nico." Teddy said.

"Nico? I like it." Owen said proudly.

"Nico Nathan Altman-Hunt." Teddy smiled.

"It has a nice ring to it, huh?" Owen smiled. "Hi Nico." He said softly stroking his sons cheek as he fell back asleep.

The Altman-Hunt clan was now a new family of six. Teddy recovered quickly despite her trauma, she was so strong, and was soon home with her brand new baby boy, and thrilled toddlers who couldn't wait to meet their new brother. Annabelle was especially protective over Nico, and called him "her baby." The twins were just fascinated with the new tiny human that now inhabited their space. They weren't always thrilled with all of the attention Nico was getting, but they quickly adjusted.

Owen and Teddy were blissfully happy. Two years married, and four amazing children later, they couldn't have asked for anything more. This was the dream life they always imagined having, especially with each other.


	2. Say You Won't Let Go

Life in the Altman-Hunt household seemed almost perfect, for awhile. Teddy and Owen had been happily married for nearly two years and just welcomed their fourth child, Nico. But after Teddy nearly died on the table during an emergency C-Section for their son, Owen became even more protective over her and their children, but it came at a price.

The almost obsessive and neurotic behavior Owen had over Teddy's every move, panicking over the baby's every cry, took a toll on his marriage and kids. His manic episodes manifested from his PTSD, triggered by nearly losing his wife right in front of him. Despite the fact that Teddy had _survived_ a life threatening hemorrhage, and their son was delivered safely and completely healthy, Owen lost himself.

Teddy had recovered remarkably fast, emotionally and physically but Owen found himself waking up almost every hour, of every night when Teddy and Nico first came home, screaming for his wife and baby. He would jolt upright, waking in a cold sweat and shortness of breath, startling Teddy and waking up the baby, who would then scream and the other children. One night when Nico was about three months old, Teddy broke down.

"It's enough!" Teddy screamed, when even she couldn't console her son back to sleep. "I'm fine, Nico's fine. The only one here who's not fine, is you!" Her voice shaking.

Owen was beside himself, not knowing what to say. He was exhausted, she was exhausted and the kids were scared. They didn't understand what was happening with their dad, and they started to become afraid of him.

"I-I need to get some help, don't I…?" He embarrassingly asked Teddy.

Teddy took a breath, and sat closer to him.

"You do, babe. Look, I understand better than anyone what you're feeling. Losing people is one of my worst triggers too. But I got a handle on it, and when I need to, I talk to a professional." She finally calmed Nico down and put him back in his crib, which for now was in her and Owen's bedroom.

"I just, I had such control for so long. When we finally got together, when Annabelle was born…I never felt so good in my life. We were happy. I never thought I'd be here again." He said shaking his head and looked at Teddy with sad eyes.

"I know, I know. But it happens. PTSD doesn't just go away, Owen. But now we have four children who need you to be okay. _I_ need you to be okay. And they're scared Owen, they don't know what PTSD or panic attacks are. They just see you suffering, and it scares them." She ran her hand over his shoulder.

She paused, and looked over at the baby.

"I know how scared you must have been, but we're okay. I'm _right_ here." Teddy said and cuddled into Owen, who's breathing had finally slowed down.

"Teddy, I promise I'll go and talk to Dr. Wyatt asap. I know this is taking a toll on you too, and you've done so well staying strong for me and our kids. I'm eternally grateful."

Just then, Annabelle and the twins appeared in the doorway looking concerned.

"Mommy? Is daddy okay?" Annabelle asked in her sweet little voice.

"Yes, yes come here baby. You two too." Teddy smiled and waved them over to get onto the bed with her and Owen.

Annabelle hesitated, but slowly went over, the twins following.

"Come here you guys. Daddy's okay. He's going to visit someone very special, who's going to help daddy." He said, reassuring them.

"So, you wont be scared anymore daddy?" Little Daniel asked.

"Daddy won't be scared anymore." Owen smiled and nodded, tossing Daniels thick red hair.

It took Owen about six months before he was completely stable and had his triggers under control. He even took a leave of absence to focus on his therapy and stay home with the kids. His family was the one thing pushing him through. Teddy amazed him everyday with how great she was at balancing her work life as Co-Head of Cardiothoracic Surgery and raising their children. The kids never were neglected, and she always tried to be there for play time when she could, bath time, reading time and to tuck each one of them and tell them she loved them every night. She even did her best to never miss any milestones with the baby. He didn't know how she did it.

The day Nico took his first steps, Teddy was paged to the ER early in the morning and was barely able to sneak a kiss to her husband and kids before leaving. But when she walked through the door that night, Nico saw her, pulled himself up and took three wobbly steps towards her before falling down, laughing. Teddy almost melted right then and there, crying happy tears that she hadn't missed it.

Owen stood up, scooped Nico into his arms, and gave his wife a kiss, brushing away her tears with his thumb.

"Fourth kid. First steps, done." He smiled.


	3. My Love, My Life

_Five Years Later_

"Annabelle, Genevieve, Daniel lets go!" Teddy called upstairs to her three children who were running late for their first day of school.

"Kids ready yet?" Owen asked as he came through the front door. "Cars been running awhile."

"Almost…Jesus Christ. Let's GO!" She shouted again.

The oldest Altman-Hunt child, Annabelle ran downstairs all decked out to start third grade.

"Coming mommy! Jeez." Annabelle replied, grabbing her lunchbox off the counter.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady, you're still only eight-years-old!" Teddy took her by the arm and motioned her towards the door. "Go with your father."

Annabelle stopped and gave her mother and father a questioning look.

"But, aren't you coming with us? You're always with us on our first day of school." Asked Annabelle, sounding disappointed.

Teddy gathered herself. This past summer had taken a toll on her emotional state and she had not done a good job of hiding it from her children, or her husband. As the twins ran down the stairs, nervously after Teddy had been yelling at them all morning, their mother brought all three of them close to her, kneeling down to their level.

"Come here munchkins. I'm sorry. Listen, mommy loves you all so much. You know that right? I just, I can't be there for your first day this year. But, daddy's going to take lots of pictures okay? And tonight we'll look at all of them as a family." Teddy said smiling, her eyes filling with tears. All three smiled and nodded, and Teddy gave each one of them a kiss on top of their heads.

"Okay, lets go guys!" Owen said, clapping his hands together, getting the kids excited.

Gathering up their things, Annabelle, Genevieve and Daniel gave Teddy one last hug and headed out.

"Have a great first day beans!" It was crushing Teddy watching her children leave on their very first day without her.

Before he left the quietest of the bunch, Daniel, stopped and turned around looking at his mother who was wiping away tears.

"Mommy? Can we see Nico after school?" He asked.

Teddy froze.

"Yeah. Sure sweetheart, he'd love to see you." She said trying to look happy for her little boy.

"Good." Daniel said smiling and ran out the door.

Owen walked over to Teddy and gently pulled her close to him.

"I'll meet you later, okay honey?" Owen said, and gave Teddy a kiss goodbye, brushing away a tear. "Teddy, it'll be okay. Our boy will be fine, you'll see." Owen said reassuringly.

She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe him so much. She wanted with every fiber of her being to know why this was happening to her, and her family. She wanted to know why she had been dealt with such cruel irony. But she didn't have answers, not the ones she wanted anyway and it was killing her.

Teddy left for Grey-Sloan Memorial shortly after her kids had left for school. She hadn't bothered showering, she just put on some clean sweats and a pullover, tied her long blonde hair up in a high pony tail and rushed out. She wasn't working, she was headed to the Pediatric wing to be with her youngest son, Nico.

5-year-old Nico was the sweetest and strongest little boy. Despite what had happened to him over the last several months, he still greeted his mother everyday with the biggest smile.

"Hi mommy!" Nico exclaimed weakly when Teddy showed up to his room.

"Hi my baby!" She walked over and gently wrapped her son around her.

"Hi Doctor Robbins!" Nico said, looking towards the door.

"Well good morning Sir Altman-Hunt, Lady Altman-Hunt how are we today?" Arizona asked enthusiastically.

Teddy smiled at her friend, who had recently moved back to Seattle with her wife Callie and daughters Sophia and Cynthia, but wasn't in the mood for the over compensating cheer today.

"Arizona, where are we at? Is there a heart for Nico yet? Teddy asked anxiously.

"No. But, we still have time Teddy." Arizona said smiling, making sure to stay positive in front of Nico, who continued to lay in bed with a small, sweet smile on his face.

Teddy couldn't keep it together, and started crying.

"Mommy, please don't cry. It'll be okay. Arizona said I'll have a brand new heart soon and will be all better!" Nico said.

Teddy quickly wiped away her tears and sat down next to her sweet boy, brushing his hair that had turned to a dark auburn over time out of his eyes. She couldn't believe how brave and strong he was at just five.

"I know, I know Nic. You will. I just get upset, you're my baby."

Teddy continued to snuggle with her son all day, which is how most days went for her. She barely left. Arizona had done her routine vitals on Nico, CBC, etc. for the morning and assured Teddy that Nico was stable, for now.

Around noon, Owen stopped in between surgeries.

"Hey." Owen said walking in slowly.

"Hey." Teddy whispered. "Nic's asleep."

"Hey little man." Owen whispered and stroked the top of his sons head. "How's he doing?"

"Well, he's stable for now. But at the same time he's declining fast. He's weaker. His lips are bluer. Vitals and blood work were okay this morning but…he needs a new heart as soon as possible." Every time Teddy thought about what was happening with her son, when she had to talk about it out loud, she couldn't bear it. She didn't want it to be real.

Untangling herself carefully from Nico, she got up bursting into tears. Owen pulled her close.

"How did this happen? I mean, how Owen? I'm a Cardiothoracic surgeon for God's sakes, one of the best, and my son...my baby boy, ends up having Congenital Heart Disease at five years old and needs a transplant?! How does the universe let this happen?" cried Teddy.

"I don't know babe, I really don't. But Nico's strong, like you. He will get through this and he will get a new heart, you'll see. We just have to be patient." Owen struggled to keep it together too, but if he completely lost it, they would fall apart.

Teddy looked up at him with swollen and red eyes.

"What if time runs out for him?" Teddy choked. "He's our baby, Owen." Teddy buried her face into Owen's shirt.

Owen's heart broke. For his child, for his wife, for his other children who were so confused and worried about their little brother.

Owen just held Teddy and rocked her for several minutes. Breaking the silence he suggested something that may make her, and their kids feel better.

"Listen, Teddy. I have to go back to work but, go home, take a shower, relax. Why don't you pick up the kids after school, and bring them back here. They'll be so happy to be with you." Owen said.

Teddy thought about it, she really didn't want to leave Nico, she never wanted to leave him. She was just so afraid that something might happen and she wouldn't be there. It painfully reminded her of Henry, leaving him, even though it was for surgery and he died. She really thought her baby was going to die before he got a new heart.

"Teddy, honey? How does that sound?" Owen asked, breaking her train of thought.

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah…I'll grab the kids later." She said reluctantly and unfocused.

"Okay babe." Owen squeezed her and gave her a kiss. He walked over to Nico, who was still peacefully asleep. "I love you, see you later little man." Owen kissed his son's forehead and left the room.

When Teddy arrived to her currently empty and quiet house, she could barely stand it. Her heart hurt all the time and it was worse when she was alone.

Her mind was at a constant race, never catching a break. Her youngest was sick, her older kids, especially Annabelle, might resent her over time and Owen, dear Owen was doing everything in his power to keep everyone happy.

Teddy tried to distract herself by doing dishes, cleaning up her kids rooms before showering but she just ended up sitting in Nico's room, flipping through his personal photo album solemnly, she had one for each of her kids which included ultrasound pictures, newborn portraits, birthday parties, first day of school etc.

"He should have started kindergarten today…" She said quietly to herself. "God, I'm talking like he's already dead." Disgusted with herself, she threw the album down on his bed and headed to the shower.

Teddy pulled up to Seattle East Elementary school where her kids sat outside waiting patiently with a pickup aide. She tried to smile. She was so excited to see her babies, but her mind and body would only let her go so far.

"Mommy!" All three yelled as they hopped into the SUV.

"Hi babies. Are you surprised mommy's here?" Teddy asked.

"So surprised!" Little Genevieve yelled out.

"Yeah, where's Kimmy?" Annabelle asked. Kimmy was their nanny who usually picked them up during the school year and watched them in the afternoon until Teddy and/or Owen would come home from work.

"Well, daddy's working and since mommy isn't working right now we gave Kimmy some time off." Teddy said, she was already anxious to get back to Nico but she wanted to do something special with the three to celebrate their first day of school.

"Okay." Annabelle shrugged. "Are we going to see Nico?"

"Soon. But first I want to take you guys to the pier and get ice cream to celebrate your first day since I couldn't be with you at drop off. I want to hear all about it. Sound good?" She asked.

"Yeah!" All three exclaimed.

It was a beautiful day in Seattle and for the first time in a long time, Teddy was feeling okay. Despite everything that was going on her kids were happy, even Nico was happy, or doing his best to be.

The kids excitedly told their mother about their new teachers, friends and activities they already did in one day. Then the conversation turned amongst themselves, but she didn't mind. She smiled and laughed as she watched Annabelle and the twins eat their ice cream, laugh and tease each other, and listen to their mindless, adorable chatter. She loved her children so much.

A woman's voice cut into the moment.

"Your kids are adorable." She complimented.

"Thank you." Teddy responded, smiling.

"You must be very lucky." She said and walked away.

"Lucky." Teddy thought.

Little did that woman know, she could use all the luck in the world right now.


	4. Heart On My Sleeve

Two months had gone by and still, there was no new heart for Nico who continued to decline fast. Teddy and Owen were beside themselves, from what had been a mostly blissful life had turned into one devastation after another. Teddy was barely functioning, she hardly ate, drank, or spoke to anyone, not even to her kids who were once her whole world. She just sat by Nico's bedside every day, praying for a miracle.

Seeing their little brother and parents in the state they were in scared Annabelle, Genevieve and Daniel so much. They were still so little themselves and it was so much for their young minds to understand.

Owen had taken a leave of absence once Nico's condition worsened, so he could give his full attention to his family. Although just like Teddy, he found himself right beside Nico much of the time, only seeing his other children when his mother Evelyn brought them by once or sometimes twice a day.

And Nico, who always had a positive and outgoing nature could barely crack a smile anymore, he was just too tired and frankly, losing hope himself. The family just didn't know what more they could do, but hopelessly wait.

The days went by and still, the Altman-Hunt family was not receiving the news they wanted to hear and things had taken a turn for the worst. Nico was officially unstable, and relying on machines to keep him alive. If he was going to get a heart, it needed to be within the next few days or he was going to die.

"Teddy, Owen…" Arizona said carefully one afternoon in late November. "I think we need to…um…start talking about Nico's options."

Owen looked up at Arizona with tears in his eyes, he pulled Teddy close and squeezed her shoulder to get her attention for Arizona. Teddy looked up ever so slowly and cleared her throat, of course she had been crying for hours.

"What should we do?" Teddy asked coldly.

Arizona held back tears herself, despite being their close friend, tried to remain professional.

"Nico needs a heart within the next 72 hours max or..." Arizona stated.

"Or…" Owen continued even though he already knew the answer.

Arizona almost choked on her last words looking down at the five-year-old on a vent.

"Or, we need to discuss end of life care."

Teddy began bawling again.

"Arizona, you GET HIM a heart! I don't care how! I can't lose him! He's too special." Teddy screamed.

"Teddy, calm down." Owen tried to comfort her.

"No Owen! How do you not get it? I almost died giving birth to him, he lived despite all of that. He is our first _planned_ child. And he is our baby, literally. He was the last we can ever have. If I lose him…I…I don't know what I'll do." Teddy cried.

"Okay, okay. There is still a _chance."_ Arizona piped in.

"Yeah. You've been saying that for quite a few months now." Teddy said angrily. "Just go, Arizona." Teddy said sitting back down next to Nico.

"Teddy, I-." Arizona attempted to get closer to her friend.

"Get out!" Teddy cried.

Arizona nodded, looked at Owen apologetically who just looked at her with pained eyes, and left.

A few hours had passed, Teddy and Owen didn't speak after her outburst, and she had quickly fallen asleep in the cot placed next to Nico's bed. Owen tried to sleep in the chair in the corner but he was wide awake. He barely slept these days, he hardly saw his kids who were currently staying with his mother, and he could feel his PTSD spiking watching the love of his life and children suffer.

"Babe?" Owen heard softly across the room, peacefully cutting into his thoughts.

Owen slowly got up and walked over to Teddy as she stirred in the sheets.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Around 12:30a.m." Owen replied.

"Come here." Teddy looked at Owen apologetically and moved over to create space for Owen to snuggle up next to her. This was all he wanted, to be close to her. She had been so distant for so long, but he didn't blame her.

"Babe, I don't know what I'm going to do if we lose him either." Owen whispered.

Teddy sniffed.

"It's just…I think people think that because we have three other kids we won't miss one. And I don't favor Nico over them, he's just…" Teddy paused.

"A miracle, Teddy. He's a miracle." Owen finished.

"All of our kids are miracles." Teddy corrected.

"Of course honey. I just mean…well you got pregnant with him so fast, despite being in your mid forties and you know, the whole emergency C and then you almost dying…but we got _him_ from all that. Our perfect baby boy." Owen said, starting to cry.

"Our perfect baby boy." Teddy said crying into Owen's chest.

The next morning, was Thanksgiving Day. Evelyn brought a homemade Turkey dinner to Nico's hospital room where everyone sat and ate, having short conversation and trying to act as normal as possible but there was nothing normal about this Thanksgiving. Nothing at all. The family felt they had nothing to be thankful for.

But just as Evelyn was slicing up pumpkin pie for everyone, who barely got through dinner, Arizona ran in.

"Arizona? What's wrong?" Owen asked.

"Happy Thanksgiving everyone. We have a heart for Nico." Arizona beamed but began to move quickly as a whole surgical team entered the room to prep him.

"Are you serious?!" Teddy jumped up and hugged her best friend.

"Yes, yes but we have to move." Arizona smiled, squeezing Teddy's hand.

"Nico's going to get better?" The twins asked excitedly.

"We hope so." Teddy and Owen both said in unison, grabbing each others hands tightly as they each gave Nico a kiss on the forehead before he was wheeled to the OR.

"He's going to be fine, mommy and daddy." Annabelle said, joining her parents. "Just you see." She looked up at them smiling confidently.

Teddy and Owen were immensely shocked and grateful that this was happening, even though part of them felt pain for the family who just lost their child in order for their son to live. But Nico still had to have surgery, his body still had to accept the new organ. They weren't quite out of the woods yet but this was a start.


End file.
